Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/The Captaincy/Act One
(Federation space, Earth orbit) Sitting in drydock is an Constitution class starship as a inspection pod is flying towards the dock. (Inspection pod, cockpit) A Starfleet Captain looks at a padd then he looks at her new command. So Commander how is it going with the upgrades the Enterprise is getting Captain Nelson says as she looks at Lieutenant Commander Smithfield. Commander Smithfield looks at Captain Nelson. Well you know Cameron thanks to the upgrades Enterprise got when she the original one was first refitted a few years ago, we've made great time with the refitting, and the ventral plating team says they'll be done in about three days Mike says as she looks at her. Cameron looks at her. Make sure they match the color of the hull to the nacelles Cameron says as she looks at her. Mike turns to her. Thinking of posing for a postcard or something? Mike says as she looks at Cameron. She snickers. Maybe, god she's beautiful Cameron says as she looks at the Enterprise. Mike looks at her. And fast! warp eight point seven on Thursday! Mike says as looks at Cameron. Nelson shivered with awe. Neptune and back in six minutes! let's take a look at the lateral sensor array Cameron says as she looked at Mike. Before the last syllable was out, the pod vectored ninety degrees on its port seam ad spun aft, dropping fifty feet like a stone. Only at the last second did Smithfield wheel out of the fall as Smithfield looks at her. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid of flying Mike says as she looks at Cameron. Cameron turns to her. Sorry it's just I've been sitting at Starfleet Command up to my neck in personnel reviews for the crew, wait stop these are the ports that buckled during the last test they'll need to be replace Cameron says as she looks at Smithfield. Mike released the controls to pick up a padd and a stylus and scribbled some notes to herself, checking the number on the hull plates and poking the identifers on the schematic of the section that came up on her padd. With one passion competing with another, the pod drifted sideways and struck the hull and skidded with a lazy yaw to starboard. Mike grabs the controls quickly but not quick enough as Cameron looks at her. Great you scratched the paint Cameron says as she looks at her. Mike looks at her. Sorry, I'll get a team working on it when I can Mike says as she looks at her. Cameron looks at her. Now I wanna the main bridge Cameron says as she looks at her. She smiles. I'll bring us in for docking Captain Commander Smithfield says as she input commands into the console. The pod flies and docks with the docking port on the port side. On the bridge Captain Nelson walks onto the bridge as she looks around the command center seeing crew working on the consoles, she walks over to the Captain's chair and looks at it when Ensign Morris sees the Captain he snaps to attention. CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE! Ensign Morris shouts as he's at attentions. The crew all goes to attentions. As you all were Captain Nelson says as she looks at the crew. They get back to work as she looks at the young officer and she looks around the bridge as she's amazed by the refitting of the bridge and she sat down in the new Captain's Chair and she spins in it as she smiles. Oh yeah I like this chair Cameron says as she looks up at Commander Smithfield. Smithfield smiles at her when Lieutenant Rand turns to her. Captain we're picking up a transmission from Starfleet Command it's Commodore Stocker Lieutenant Rand says as she turns to Captain Nelson and Commander Smithfield. On main viewer Rand Captain Nelson says as she turns to her then turns to the main viewer. On the viewer shows the office of Commodore Stocker. Captain how is the Enterprise looking? Commodore Stocker asked on the viewer. She looks at the viewer. She's doing great sir but I'm guessing you're not calling just to check on the refitting of the Enterprise? Captain Nelson asked as she looks at the viewer. He smiles. No we lost contact with one of our freighters along the Romulan border they were delivering supplies to Antares Base, so far we've not been able to hail them since we lost contact Commodore Stocker says on the viewer. She looks at Commander Smithfield then Mike chimes in. Commodore Lieutenant Commander Smithfield chief engineer speaking we're still working on most of our power relays, I'm not sure that our warp drive is gonna work Commander Smithfield says as she looks at the main viewer. Commodore Stocker interlaces his fingers. Commander I know how you feel but Starfleet needs their flagship back in service, and search for survivors am I clear Captain Commodore Stocker says on the viewer. She looks at the viewer. Crystal sir Enterprise out Captain Nelson says as she does the throat gesture. Rand ends the hail. Cam you can't be serious we've not even gotten out power transfer conduits online yet to power the warp engines Mike says as she looks at Cameron. Cameron turns to her. Mike we're under orders to launch and we've got a rescue mission start getting to work on the transfer conduits Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. She nods and leaves the bridge as Captain Nelson turns to Rand. Jan is there any other ship near the Neutral Zone border? She looks at the console. No other vessel in range of the last known position of the freighter Captain Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Nelson. Carmon looks at the crew. We'll preform some work on our systems on route to the Neutral Zone border, all hands prep for departure Captain Nelson says as she looks at the bridge crew. She sits in the Captain's chair. Mr. Morris prepare to take us out Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console as Captain Nelson activates the com. Launch control this Enterprise requesting permission disembark Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. Acknowledge Enterprise permission granted Dock master says over the com. Captain Nelson looks at Ensign Morris. Take us out Mr. Morris straight and steady Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. Mooring lines snap away in bursts of frozen vapor, as the impulse engines and thrusters power up and the Enterprise moves slowly out of the dry-dock. In main engineering Commander Smithfield is looking at the warp core. We're ready as we'll ever be for warp Captain but I must recommend more testing before we do this our new warp conduits are aligned but we need to test them some more. Mike we need warp power now Captain Nelson says over the com. She sighs and then acknowledges. Aye, Captain Smithfield out Commander Smithfield says as she ends the transmission. On the bridge Captain Nelson looks at Ensign Morris. Mr. Morris set course for the Romulan Neutral Zone warp factor 7 Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Course set and laid in ready to get underway Captain Ensign Morris says as he looks at the Captain. Lieutenant Commander S'Dar chimes in. The coordinates are off by point two degrees Commander S'Dar says as he looks at Captain Nelson. She turns to him and then back to the screen. Thank you Mr. S'Dar, let's go Captain Nelson says as she looks at S'Dar then turns to Ensign Morris. The Enterprise leaps into warp speed.